This invention is for a system used to automatically lower signs such as banners, flags or posters which are suspended from permanent support members. Such signs are increasingly used in connection with interior applications such as retail displays. The signs are typically used to attract and inform shoppers of the presence of particular brands of merchandise offered for sale and also to communicate special pricing terms. Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to mount such signs in such a way that the signs can be removed or replaced quickly and easily. The use of signs which can be easily replaced allows the merchandiser to keep the messages or products which are being advertised current and, thus, allows the merchandiser to quickly accommodate the introduction of new products, styles and promotions. Frequent replacement of signs further informs the customers that new merchandise has been stocked and is available for sale.
In the past, signs which have been used required an installer to climb up on a suitable ladder or lift to initially install and secure hardware for mounting the sign. Whenever the sign had to be replaced, the same procedure was followed. That required the installer to be elevated to or near the ceiling to remove the sign to be replaced and mount the new sign.
The use of mechanized lifts requires a significant capital investment and a suitable location in which to store the lift. Accordingly, most merchandisers use conventional ladders to replace such suspended signs. Using ladders, however, is undesirable because it introduces the possibility of injury to the installer and those in the near vicinity of the operation. Because of the considerable heights of the ceilings from which the signs are suspended, the potential for severe injury is escalated. Many department stores have ceilings which are over 20 feet high and the top of the sign or banner when displayed is often over 15 feet from the floor. The mechanics of changing the sign from a ladder limit operations to those which can be performed within arms length. When a sign is longer than arms length changing the sign may require the involvement of two persons on separate ladders. In the event one person attempts to change the sign, the sign must be temporarily suspended by a single line while the ladder is moved from a first to a second position. Further, balancing on a ladder high above the floor while manually manipulating hardware which secures the sign can be difficult. It is further undesirable to set up ladders during times in which the store is opened to the public. This situation introduces the possibility that the public may interfere with the operation and disrupts normal operations.
The present procedures for removing and replacing signs are inadequate. There is a need for a convenient manner in which to quickly and easily change such signs. The manner should be able to easily conform to existing facilities. Further the manner to access the sign should be convenient to the replacement operation and practical. Lastly, access to the sign should be provided in such a way that unauthorized individuals would not have ready access to the control means so as to prevent vandalism and theft of the signs.